


The Honeymoon Reel

by Ribby



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-26
Updated: 2005-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:49:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29950242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby
Summary: Aragorn couldn't help but laugh, and Faramir followed.





	The Honeymoon Reel

**Author's Note:**

> Another for the "Dance" challenge on [](https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/profile)[tolkien_weekly](https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/). A more traditional interpretation of the word, but I had to let Faramir have a little fun. The title is a traditional Scots reel, fairly lively--I can very much see them shifting from waltz to reel in the middle of the dance.

The two royal couples danced decorously across the floor, while in a corner, Merry and Pippin, of course, romped like the country dancers they were, and Sam and Frodo looked on.

As the two couples passed each other, Arwen and Eowyn exchanged a conspiratorial smile, and then slid under their husbands' arms in a turn that left the two men dancing together. Aragorn couldn't help but laugh, and Faramir followed. After a brief struggle over who would lead, they continued the reel, laughing still.

As Aragorn dipped his cheerfully muttering Steward, he remembered another Steward, and another dance, and smiled.


End file.
